Riot
---- Riot '''is a very popular and an extremely skilled American player in Geometry Dash known for beating several difficult levels such as Ice Carbon Diablo X,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhYRW_yNtWA Crimson Clutter, and Cataclysm. However, he isn't much of a creator and doesn't have many rated levels. His most famous achievement to date is his verification of the legendary level, Bloodbath. History Riot started playing Geometry Dash on April 28th, 2014 during Update 1.6, whereas he first uploaded a video of himself beating Ystep by Darnoc, one of the oldest Easy Demons.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUGwUc9idi0 He then uploaded videos of himself beating the original 1-10 levels by the next day as well as Cluttefunk v2 by Neptune, rated a Medium Demon as of now.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwpRybozVIw As you can see, he started off small, mainly beating Easy Demons at that time. However, on May 10th, 2014, Riot created his first level ever: Sparks.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjum4FsP9P8 In terms of difficulty, it was easy demon-ish. On May 21st, 2014, when Update 1.7 came out, Riot beat Electrodynamix, which is somewhat important in his history due to his main icon being the Electrodynamix icon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExeXVXkg_kE Four days later, he reached 100 subscribers, a small but significant milestone for his Geometry Dash career. However, he didn't make many significant achievements over the next five months, mainly beating Easy Demons and uploading them to YouTube. On October 14th, 2014, Riot beat Doomsday II by Neptune on mobile, one of the most significant achievements done on mobile.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkhfK0AZlpM Even though Riot became a legend on the PC, this was still a significant achievement especially seeing as it was done on a phone. On December 21st, 2014, when Update 1.9 was released, Riot beat his last demon on mobile - Speed Racer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b77yklHv4bY Afterwards, Riot switched to the Steam version of Geometry Dash, where he would begin the main part of his Geometry Dash career. On December 24th, 2014, Riot beat Valley of Dreams by Noobas, which was his first recorded demon on stream.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKGrkGSLJoY The video of him beating it on stream was also his first video with an intro. On December 28th, 2014, Riot beat his hardest demon at this point - Deadly Clubstep by Neptune. It took him around 17,000 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sjkwq_VVKW8 Whereas Andromeda and other players beat it much more quickly and in fewer attempts, this was a very impressive achievement at that time, significantly increasing Riot's fame. Three days later, he beat Hexagon Force v2 by Neptune, a Hard Demon as of now.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3LJreJ7F9o Over the span of the next five months, Riot mostly beat more Medium and Hard Demons. On May 14th, 2015, Riot beat Astronaut 13 by Minesap, the first Nine Circles level he ever beat. At that time, he also promised that he would beat all rated Circles levels.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icnnnzZNel8 Even though people thought it was a hollow promise at that time, Riot surprised everyone even more by beating three very difficult demons in '''four days, starting off with Cataclysm, which he beat on May 20th after under 33,000 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Q0CYSDFpKk He was the third person to beat it after Sandstormhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlwFaepyH64 and Giron,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B68E2wqkFiY who all beat it on the same day. On May 21st, Riot beat Necropolis by Neptune after 20,690 attempts - another great achievement.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD9_nMUzQBE On May 23rd, Riot beat Ice Carbon Diablo X by Roadbose, thus becoming the first person to legitimately complete it on stream. Following this achievement, Riot was receiving more and more popularity as one of the best Geometry Dash players. On May 31st, 2015, Riot released a preview of an upcoming mega-collaboration, which we now know as Bloodbath. A week later, Riot released a second preview, showing the intense straight fly gameplay.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etS9pdlFU2chttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLpBLodeZl0 Riot promised to release this before Update 2.0, but in the meantime, Riot started beating more Hard Demons and continued to make his progress on the Nine Circles Levels. On June 8th, 2015, Riot beat Stalemate by Nox, an Insane Demon featuring very difficult timings and memorization. He then later beat Fire Temple and Shadow Temple, two of the first installments in the Temple series by Michigun. On June 14th, Riot beat Windy Landscape by Woogi1411, a challenging 1.9 level as well as one of the most famous demons of all time. Shortly after beating Windy Landscape, Riot started making progress on the Nine Circles levels, firstly beating Figureshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=be6l5kKaf08 and then Poltergeist - a very difficult Nine Circles level by Andromeda that was one of the hardest Nine Circles level at that time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7BMhZp1KVw Riot then later beat Supersonic, Fairydust, Nine Circles, and other easy Nine Circles Levels as well as more difficult ones. However, when he took a break from the Nine Circles levels in June 2015, he focused his attention on Bloodbath. On June 25th, 2015, Riot got a record of 48% on Bloodbath - An excellent run considering he only recently started practicing. On July 6th, 2015, Riot relased a cinematic preview of Bloodbath and got a new best of 58% 7 days later. Riot continued to progress, getting a record of 65% on August 3rd and then on August 6th, he fluked from 65% to 90%. On August 8th, he got a record of 94%, the biggest Bloodbath fail. However, 4 days later, on August 12th, Riot finally verified Bloodbath - the hardest 1.9 demon of all time. After this achievement, Riot became known as one of the best players in Geometry Dash History - a legend. His achievements didn't stop there, as on August 18th, Riot beat Crimson Clutter by RedUniverse - completing his goal to beat all rated Nine Circles Levels. (Note: This was in 1.9.) Shortly after Riot completed Crimson Clutter, Update 2.0 was released, so Riot maintained his position as the Number 1 Player by beating the most recent featured levels and other hard levels such as Old Down Bass and Galatic Fragility. With Cyclic leaving and Andromeda confessing to hacking, Riot was the best player for a while. However, Riot officially quit GD on September 12th due to him being accused of hacking. Suprisingly, this quit only last five hours long. Once Riot returned, Riot once again started slaying demons, starting with Ultrasonic by ZenthicAlpha & More. Also, on November 5th, Riot beat Creeper Force by CreeperMLK, an extremely difficult remake of Hexagon Force. For the rest of 2015, Riot generally didn't do many more harder demons, but when 2016 came, Riot buffed and reverifed Ggb0y's Cataclysm, also adding some user coins. However, several users did not like the new update due to the buff making the gameplay more inconsistent and bad places for the coins. But many other users liked it too. Riot started to develop RSI (Repetitive Strain Injury) on his finger from playing so many demons, so Riot started to play with his other finger. Riot started making progress on Sonic Wave, the hardest Nine Circles level of all time even now. People had been asking him to do this ever since he beat all the rated 1.9 Nine Circles Levels and Cyclic, who was back in Geometry Dash, fully supported Riot on practicing Sonic Wave. Riot continued to practice Geometry Dash, but he noted that he might play Geometry Dash less occasionally because he was starting to get bored of Geometry Dash. However, Riot still beat hard demons every now and then, firstly beating Theory of Xoanon by Noobas, rated an insane or very hard demon back then. A big shock came to the community when Cyclic quit the game for the second time admitting to have hacked Sonic Wave and The Hell Zone. On Skype, when Riot questioned Cyclic, Cyclic claimed that he had hacked every one of his demons. This was a big deal to Riot, because as he had said on his Skype, "That means I've been competing with a hacker this whole time". This basically confirmed Riot as the "Best GD Player" for awhile. Riot started to drop progress on Sonic Wave, which led the community to believe that Riot had officially quit Sonic Wave. However, it turned out he had been working on something else... After Riot beat Labinity by Jo2000, he announced that he would be showcasing a new level soon. A little while later, Riot started uploading parts of the 2.0 megacollab Yatagarasu. It was conceived as one of the hardest levels ever. Many believed Riot wouldn't beat this, but that's what they also thought with Bloodbath. After a little while, nearly all of the 23 creators participating had uploaded their parts and Riot occasionally streamed the level for practice, showing the community pretty much all of the level. However, Riot was working on another level - Sonic Wave Infinity by Cyclic, Viprin, and Riot himself. It was a buffed remake of Sonic Wave Riot asked Viprin to make due to him not liking the original level's decorations. When Riot focused his attention to this, Riot started dropping progress on Yatagarasu. Riot started making some progress on Sonic Wave Infinity, getting a record of 39-100% then 72% later. However, Riot started to fall off the Top 100 Leaderboards when he started investing time more in Yatagarasu and Sonic Wave Infinity, Not only that, but Surv also started eclipsing him as the "Best GD Player" when he started dominating the Top 10 Demons. But still, Riot occasionally beat hard demons that came out recently, beating Retention and A Bizzare Phantasm. Riot also had two more projects besides Sonic Wave Infinity and Yatagarasu - Quantum Processing and Red World Rebirth. Riot originally tried to beat Quantum Procressing first. But he eventually quit from getting too annoyed at that level and decided to try Red World Rebirth instead. After just below 5,000 attempts, he verified it on May 22nd, 2016. After Red World Rebirth, Riot started practicing the original Sonic Wave once again. He got a record of 73% on October 12th, 2016, and he then practiced Audio Excursion, a very hard demon megacollaboration, which he beat on November 14th, 2016. He then continued practicing the original Sonic Wave, geting a record of 76% then 96%- his worst fail on Sonic Wave. After the 96% fail, Riot kind of quit Sonic Wave and also quit Quantum Processing, and decided that Artificial Ideology would be his last frontier befor he officially quit. So he passed on Yatagarasu to Surv, the (next?) best player after Riot. Having beaten all Top 10 hardest demons, Surv seemed like the appropriate choice. After the 96% fail on Sonic Wave, Riot decided to practice Artificial Ideology, getting a record of 26-88% and 44-100%. On December 2nd, 2016, Riot beat Dem Travel by Serponge, a Medium Demon as of now. Riot then beat FusionX, but he then became inactive from GD for a few months after that. On March 15th, 2017, Riot released Buffbath, a buffed version of Bloodbath with a secret way. A week later, he beat Curse Calling by Minesap, a very hard 1.9 Demon. 2 weeks later, Riot released a full preview of the original Quantum Processing, which had far different gameplay then the final version and was somewhat easier than the current version now. Riot officially quit GD after that, but he returned to GD 3 months later to beat Quest for Perfection by LazerBlitz, Hate War by Stormfly, and The Ultimate Phase by Andromeda & More, all of which are Insane Demons. 3 Days later, Riot beat Heartbeat by Krazyman50, a difficult Extreme Demon currently placed on the Extended List. He also rebeat Cataclysm for the stars, which showed that he was becoming more active in GD to get a higher leaderboard position. Shortly after, he beat Allegiance by NikroPlays, a well-known 2.0 Insane Demon. After Allegiance, Riot beat Event Horizon and Warhead, but he didn't beat many more levels after that. About 1 month later, Riot uploaded a video called "Major Annoucements and Updates!", which showed that firstly, Riot would be bringing his Discord server back so friends could communicate together on there and socalize online. Secondly, Riot explained why he has been quitting GD and coming back out of nowhere due to his finger pains, which would hurt more if he played too much GD. So he noted that he wouldn't be recording any more extreme demons. He said that he would pass on the rest of his projects to Rampage and Sunix, Quantum Processing and Descent into Exile for Rampage, and Necromancer/Sonic Wave Infinity for Sunix. After these four were uploaded, Riot stated that he would likely officially quit Geometry Dash and delete his account. But he's still planning what to do with his channel once he quits, as Sonic Wave Infinity is still not verified by Sunix. About 1 month after his "Important Announcements" video, Riot uploaded the video of Rampage verifying Quantum Processing, which menat one of his projects was finished, after 2 long years. He then released a preview of his upcoming Extreme Demon level Tartarus, which was similar to Ice Carbon Diablo X and other pre 1.9 Hell-themed levels. On November 14th, 2017, Riot uploaded a video of him attempting to expose NoctaFly, the former #1 player in GD. He was also the second player in Geometry Dash History to complete 1000 demons and the only player in Geometry Dash History to reach the star limit in Update 2.1. However, Riot showed several proof that NoctaFly had hacked some of his most notable achievements - such as Devil Vortex, Sonic Wave, and Sakupen Hell. Eventually, NoctaFly confessed to hacking all his major achievements, including Bausha Vortex, Zaphkiel, Black Blizzard, and Deception Dive, making this the first successful exposal Riot has done so far. 6 days after NoctaFly's confession, Riot released a preview of Cosmic Cyclone - the supposed sequel to the legendary level Sonic Wave. On November 29th, 2017, Riot verified Galactic Machine, a Clubstep-styled level in comparison to Extreme Demon difficulty.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aq3NU1VhBHY Riot released his second preview of Tartarus the next day, which was more of a teaser due to the preview being more cinematic instead of showing the actual gameplay by a auto/noclip run. On December, 6, 2017, a week later after the Tartarus teaser, Riot started a new series called Looking Back - which basically was kind of a documentary about what Riot and the following __Player(?)__ has been up to recently, how they met, talking about random stuff, etc. However, there has not been another video of that series so far. On December 9th, 2017, Riot beat Clubstep Nightmares by Zobros - a somewhat difficult Clubstep-styled Hard Demon. About a month and a half later on Januaury 26th, 2018, Riot released the highly anticipated level Tartarus, which he noclipped to verify. There has been no victors of this level as of now, nor are many players attempting it due to the extreme difficulty of the level that may very well surpass even Deimos or Crimson Planet. Achievements This is Riot's notable achievements by date order. Keep in mind that this list will mostly be composed of Insane and Extreme Demons. Levels Unrated Levels *EVW Challenge - A short challenge level for EricVanWilderman. *Tartarus - A level composed of constant vehicle transitions. *blood bathtub hard v: - A buffed version of Bloodbath with a secret way. *Sparks - A 1.6 level made by Riot himself. It is considered the only "official" level Riot made. Demon Levels Extreme Demons *Bloodbath (featured) - A 1.9 hell themed megacollaboration by ASonicMen, Hinds, Vermillion, and many others. It was the hardest level in GD for several months. *Red World Rebirth (featured) - A remake of the original Red World by Neptune and SaRy. Decorated by Findexi, Viprin, and Hinds. *Quantum Processing (featured) - A remake of Blast Processing with several buffs and harder gameplay. It was started over two years ago and finally verified by Rampage in Update 2.1. Videos Bloodbath Verification= |-|Riot Documentary= |-|Red World Rebirth Verification= |-|New Cataclysm Verification= Trivia *Riot was the first person to beat all rated Nine Circles Levels from Update 1.9. However, several more Circles levels were released in Update 2.0 and Temporum was the first to beat all of the 2.0 and 1.9 Nine Circles levels.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNFZr1wI_Sg *Riot suprisingly used to play on mobile, but after he started playing on a PC Monitor, he became very skilled at straight flying. *Even though Sparks was deleted from Riot's account at one point when Riot quit the game, he liked the level so much that he reverifed and uploaded it in his new account. Gallery Riot Old Profile Picture.jpg|Riot's former profile picture, right before he changed to the current one. Riot Facecam.PNG|What Riot looks like in real life, taken in one of his facecams. References Category:American Players Category:Retired Players